pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Hacked Pokemon Tower Defense
Hacked Pokemon Tower Defense or HPTD at Hacked Arcade Games. For some reason unknown to us, it is supported by the generous maker probably to appease hackers; however, the gameplay is normal-ish but you can get the pokemons in 1 hit and it turns red and when you buy stuff your money go up. However, the Pokemon used or caught in the hacked version will be labelled (hacked version) in the Pokemon Center. Description Game updated with version #.#.# Ignore the flash player note! REFRESH the page so that you can see the new version! Capture pokemon after 1 hit, all purchases add money, level up very fast. All stones cost just 10000 (don't look at the notes). You capture pokemon using the red orb (box) on the right when they are low on health. TRADING is enabled for hacked version only (i.e. you can't trade with normal accounts)! Note: the game is still being developed - we'll update the hack as the releases come out. *Version : 3.1.5 New pokemon hunt and a new achievement *Version : 3.4 new story level, 3 new pokemon to catch, level cap up to 42, new challenge mode, 2 new achievements, 3 new avatars to get. *Version : 3.5.2 contains a new level, new pokemon to catch, targeting system, new shiny quest. *Version : 3.6.1 new level cap, new TMs, new relearn moves, bug fixes, new mystery gift. *Version : 3.7.1 has a new level, new mystery gift, bug fixes *Version : 3.8.1 new level, new mystery gift, bug fixes *Version : 4.0 New Gym Level, New Avatar, Bug Fixes, new pokemon to capture! *Version : 4.1 Level cap up to 47, potions and bug fixes *Version : 4.2 Level cap to 50, new challenge mode, new mystery gift, bug fixes *Version : 4.3, level cap to 52, new story level, new mystery gift pokemon, bug fixes *Version : 4.4.2, level cap to 55, new story level, 3 new pokemon to get, new mystery gift avatar, bug fixes, and FAST FORWARDING! *Version : 4.5.1, level cap to 60, new mystery gift pokemon krabby, bug fixes, x3 and x4 speeds. *Version : 4.6.1, new mystery gift goldeen, abilities added to the game, bug fixes. *Version : 4.7 new mystery gift avatars for halloween, new abilities, new pokemon snorlax to catch, new story level, level cap up to 62! *Version : 4.8 new pokemon to catch, level cap to 64, new story level! Bug fixes! *Version : 4.8.1 some fixes to a bug that won't let you play certain levels. *Version : 4.9.1 new story level, new alakazam avatar and bug fixes. *Version : 4.9.6 level cap to 66, new mystery gift pokemon horsea!, new TMs, tons of bug fixes. *Version : 5.0 it has a special Birthday Victini, level cap to 68 and bug fixes! *Version : 5.1 level cap to 70, bug fixes and Multiplayer! *Version : 5.2.1 new mystery gift, new story level, 2 new pokemon to catch, new achievement! *Version : 5.3.1 new mystery gift, new level cap to 72, new multiplayer map, new shadow pokemon, new abilities *Version : 5.4 new story level, 4 new pokemon to capture, level cap to 74, new achievement, new ability, and bug fixes. *Version : 5.5 new mystery gift pokemon, new gym level, new achievement, new ability, level cap to 80! *Version : 5.6.1 New Mystery Gift Lickitung, Seven new pokemon to catch!, New Story Level, New Achievement, New Ability - Inner Focus, Bug Fixes! *Version : 5.7.1 New Mystery Gift Tangela, Level cap increased to level 90, bug fixes *Version : 5.8.1 New story level, new TMs, new ability, new Achievement, and a new mystery gift pokemon ponyta *Version : 5.9.1 New story level, new tms, new pokemon to catch! Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Menu